


Explosive Idiot at 2,500 FPS

by davi_lavonne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But he's really embarrassed about it, Explicit Language, Gen, He's not at all embarrassed about it, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protective Dan, Protective Gus, listen someone might or might not catch on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davi_lavonne/pseuds/davi_lavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus once mentioned in a podcast that he saw Gav and Dan cause the giant fireball explosion when they filmed their 'Explosive Oil Fire at 2500fps' video at the Rooster Teeth lot.  He had also said that he had been really worried, before he realized it was them and assumed that they had it under control. </p><p>But what if they hadn't? I mean, it was <em>really</em> windy that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

 

The first time Dan and Gavin attempted to do a slow motion video of an oil fire, Dan spilled the hot liquid all down his hand and leg, causing severe burns that had left large blisters that had turned into pink barely healed skin. Years later, he still had a small discoloration on the back of his hand. It was one of the worst injuries to have happened during a slow mo shoot and quite honestly, it kind of made both of them want to wait a while to try it again. 

 

A "while" turned into three and a half years.

 

Neither of the British lads were looking forward to giving their past mistake another go, but they saw how many requests were coming in every day to see the video done right. They ignored the emails, comments, and tweets for as long as they could before realizing one day, while Dan was in Austin and after they had already shot dozens of other videos, that they were clean out of any fresh ideas. There were arguments about the pros and cons of revisiting it but eventually they both came to the agreement that Dan would be much better protected this time and if they could blow up a building, the could handle a measly little fire.

 

So with a nervous energy thrumming through their veins, they went to the Rooster Teeth lot to set up. Gavin reluctantly got the cameras positioned correctly while Dan got all of the items he needed ready to go. They halfheartedly nudged into one other and teased about the other being frightened of a small bit of oil and tried to hide their own uneasiness. This felt sketchy in a way neither of them could explain to themselves, let alone each other. It also didn't help that the wind had drastically started to pick up. With everything ready, they sat beside each other, put their game faces on, and began rolling.

 

"Hello internet," said Gavin, his voice slightly raised to be heard over the sound of the wind. "I'm Gav!"

 

"I'm DAN!" Said Dan, shouting while holding a face mask slightly above his mouth. His lab coat rustled violently against his arms and made an audible flapping sound.

 

Fighting the wind, Gavin quickly explained the premise of the video and pointed out the different tools they would be using this time around. He also explained why what they were about to do was the worst case scenario in case of a kitchen fire and to make sure no one tried to do this themselves. At this point, Dan took over the monologue and showed off all of his safety gear and his table-turned-barricade that they were using this time around, before they decided to just get on with it. 

 

Dan haphazardly poured a hefty serving of the oil and heated it up to let it simmer. After twenty minutes, they saw signs of a fire and after nodding at each other that they were ready, quickly tipped over a small cup of water onto the sizzling pan.

 

That's when it all went to hell.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Gus was fucking starving, and he wanted a pizza _now_. 

 

He had been cooped up in his office all day planning things out for RTX, as well as making phone calls and sending emails to various departments in the company. He had missed his lunch break two hours ago and it had been fine, until he started smelling his co-worker's food. More importantly, he had smelled that asshole Jordan's cheese pizza. It was the aroma of the Gods, and Gus had never hated the animator more than in that moment.

 

Hearing his stomach make pitiful noises, he sighed before standing up from his desk. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed for the door.

 

"Heading out Gus?" Barbara asked from her desk, looking up from her computer screen in confusion.

 

"Be back in a bit," he reassured gruffly, before admitting, "I need a pizza right this very second."

 

"Fine then. Go ahead, and leave me here all by myself," Barb fake pouted, making loud sniffing noises and pretending to dab at her eyes with a tissue. "Leave me here to die of loneliness and heartbreak."

 

Gus was unimpressed. "Shut the hell up and get back to work, Barbara." 

 

"Sir yes sir!" She saluted, smirking when she heard his groan of annoyance as he left the room.

 

Gus rolled his eyes as he sedately walked to the back of the building and opened the door, noting the strong gusts of wind that tried to knock him back. He forced his way outside and began to head to the general direction of his car. As he moved, he heard several odd noises and turned around, trying to place where they came from.

 

He almost instantly found the sources and realized that the noises were Gavin and Dan running around and talking loudly to each other in their lab coats. He saw multiple cameras and quickly put together that the two Brits were filming something slow mo related, though he couldn't see what from where he was standing. 

 

Mentally shrugging, he decided that he would just go and visit Gavin in his office later to find out what in the world they had been filming. He didn't want to accidentally ruin a shot or anything. Especially if it was a difficult one to pull off. Better to leave them alone.

 

'Besides, now is Pizza Time,' he thought, decision made. 

 

He turned around and took two steps before he heard a loud _FWOOSH_ behind him. He immediately spun around and saw with wide, terrified eyes as a large fireball expanded into the air. In less than a second, it was already massive and as it traveled up, it just continued to grow in size. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Gus and hit the flames, causing the sphere to rapidly change directions. Realizing what was about to happen, Gus bolted towards the explosion with his heart in his throat, knowing he wouldn't make it in time.

 

All Gus could do was yell as the large flame completely engulfed the area where Gavin stood.

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

 

 

As the flames rose above his head, Dan began to think, ‘Yep, that was probably way too much oil’.

 

Dan had been a guinea pig for a mad genius with a slow motion camera for long enough at this point that when things went wrong, as they tended to do, all he could see was the humor of it. His best friend was crazy and when you are around crazy for too long, you become crazy. So as the fire grew tall and the heat warmed his skin, he wasn’t even scared. So what if he caught on fire? He worked with bombs for a living. He had this handled.

 

The flames reached their peak height, well above where he thought they’d end up and in that moment, a gust of wind wrapped around the fire and changed it’s direction. And suddenly, it wasn’t even sort of funny anymore, because the fire was moving quickly, almost too fast for his eyes to see. But he didn’t have to see it to know that it was headed right for an unprotected Gavin.

 

In all his years of being one of the ‘Slow Mo Guys’, Dan had never felt more like he was moving in molasses. His limbs were heavy and felt weighted down, as if the camera facing him was actually making him run in slow motion. His tongue felt dry against the inside of his mouth and silenced him from yelling out to his friend. 

 

He could see Gavin’s eyes widen in fear and knew that the other Brit knew what was coming. He watched in disbelief as Gavin lurched _towards_ the fireball instead of away, grabbing the phantom camera from the stand. The lanky man clutched it to his chest and turned, making it half a step before being completely engulfed in flames.

 

Terror shot through Dan’s veins, as well as a touch of anger because _of course_ the idiot would try to save the damn camera in the face of danger. His fear made him clumsy and as he bolted towards Gavin, he tripped over a camera case, almost sending him to his knees. He righted his footing and let out a raspy swear, kicking the offending item out of his path. When he looked back up, he saw his friend hunched over on the ground rocking back and forth. _And he was still on fire_.

 

Dan finished sprinting to his downed friend and dropping to the ground, rolled Gavin onto his side, knocking the phantom camera out of blistering digits and into the dirt. Somehow the camera made it through unscathed while it’s owner was still in danger of burning to death. 

 

Dan began to beat at the flames that covered Gavin’s back with his gloved hands. He felt Gavin flinch away from the blows and could hear his whimpers and swallowed down his guilt at adding more pain to his already hurting friend. As he listened to Gavin moaning through his pain, Dan quickly realized that his attempts were only helping minimally. He could feel the heat radiating through his protective gear and could only imagine what it was doing to Gavin.

 

‘Oh my God, I don’t know what to do,’ Dan thought, hands slowing as he really started to panic. ‘I don’t know how to stop it!’

 

Without warning, Dan suddenly felt himself being forcefully shoved away from Gavin. He hit the ground hard, which sent his face mask flying off into the distance. It landed a little less than a yard away with a dull thud. The impact almost knocked him senseless and left him feeling dazed.

 

“What the hell?!” Dan wheezed, his head bowed as he began propping himself back up.

 

“Take off your lab coat!” A frenzied voice yelled from where Dan had been a moment ago.

 

Dan’s head shot up to be met with the sight of Gus Sorola frantically shrugging off his coat and pressing it against Gavin’s back. His hands visibly shook as it gripped the cloth. He was muttering to Gavin to “sit still Jesus Christ, Gav I can’t smother the damn fire if you move” before turning to look at Dan.

 

“Dan, give me your lab coat!” Gus shouted at him, looking and sounding pissed. His face was pale and sweaty and his hair was windblown. He made a frustrated noise. “Any minute now would be fucking great Gruchy!”

 

The words jolted Dan into moving, and he quickly ripped of the stained coat as fast as possible. He hurriedly crawled over to Gus, who was breathing hard as he struggled to keep Gavin still.

 

“Press it onto his legs. It should smother out the flame. I’ve got the rest of him covered,” explained Gus to Dan through clenched teeth. The older man wrapped his arms around Gavin’s torso in a pseudo hug, pinning flailing arms and gruffly began to shush at the soft cries coming from the injured Brit.

 

Dan wordlessly nodded and pushed the fabric against his best friend’s legs. He then laid on the coat, keeping Gavin from kicking away from the pressure. Finally, with no way to get new oxygen, the flames began to lessen and die out.

 

“Good,” said Gus with a relieved sigh. He glanced down at the quietly moaning Brit looking worried, before turning serious eyes back to Dan.

 

“I need you to go inside and get someone to call an ambulance,” he said to Dan, slowly but firmly. His tone of voice never wavered, though Dan could see that his fingers continued to tremble against his smoking coat. “Gavin is really messed up and he is going to need some serious help.”

 

Dan opened his mouth, ready to argue that he should be the one to stay, when he was interrupted by a pitiful sounding whine. He looked down to see tears begin to streak down Gavin’s red face. The man was obviously trying to stop them by clenching his eyes shut but it was not working. He let out a wet sounding almost sob and Dan straightened his back. Now wasn’t the time to argue.

 

"You got him?" Dan asked, looking at Gus.

 

"I have him," Gus answered decisively, clutching the younger man closer to him. "We'll be right here when you get back, but you have to _hurry_." 

 

Dan grunted in agreement as he quickly got to his feet and with one last glance to Gavin, started to run back to the Rooster Teeth offices.

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been I while. I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters and I swear I'm going to try to be better about updating in a more timely manner. I bought a new laptop with tax return money so it should definitely be easier to do so!!
> 
> Next part should be mostly Gus POV!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this looks bad but I swear I can stop whumping Gavin in fics anytime I want to. Just not right now.
> 
> Ever since I heard the podcast where they talked about Gav and Dan shooting Slow Mo Guys in the RT lot, I was instantly struck with different scenarios of how easily that could've all gone wrong. And honestly, Gus and Gavin are such good friends at this point and I have _never_ seen that friendship portrayed in a fic. So I decided, what the heck, why not write it?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
